dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Noble Expedition
} |name = A Noble Expedition |start = Trian Aeducan |end = Endrin Aeducan |image = A Noble Expedition.jpg |px = 270px |location = Aeducan Thaig |previous = The Nobles' Feast |next = The Exile |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} A Noble Expedition is a quest which takes place during the Dwarf Noble Origin. It begins immediately after your conversation with Trian Aeducan and Bhelen Aeducan. You are sent to the Aeducan Thaig to recover the shield of Aeducan. Walkthrough After you meet Frandlin, take the southeast road since the others are dead ends (the only one containing enemies will eventually open later on). After fighting another group of genlocks, you will meet the Scout who will also become a temporary companion. Leading on, you will have to fight another group of genlocks led by genlock alpha. Once you reach the door to the chamber you find some recently slain darkspawn and the door open while it was supposed to be sealed. A conversation will then ensue as it could only be opened with an Aeducan Signet Ring. If the Dwarf Noble is planning to kill Trian, they may consider him as the one involved behind this. When entering the chamber, you will meet some mercenaries along with their leader. He will demand that you tell him where the shield is and at this point you have a chance to ask him how he got here. Confident that the Dwarf Noble's death is imminent, he will reveal that a man of Trian gave him the Aeducan Signet Ring (the persuasion check is always successful). However, no matter what options you choose you will have to fight them in the end. Also, make sure to stay out of range of the Ballista firing at you. After the fight you may loot the bodies and chests. The body of the mercenary leader is indeed also carrying the signet ring. The room containing the shield is marked on the map. Gorim will start a dialog again, but it doesn't really matter what you order your companions to do. In the middle of the room there is a sarcophagus. To the left, right and in front of it are some tiles. Position your companions on those and approach the sarcophagus. You may now open it with your ring and recover the shield of Aeducan which will be added as a plot item. While leaving the room you will be attacked by six genlocks, accompanied by a lieutenant-rank Blight Wolf. After you deal with them and if you don't want to run back the way that you came, take the Ballista Bolt from the container next to the first ballista and load the rear one with those. This will open a short path back to the room where you met Frandlin. On your way you will have to fight some deepstalkers (assuming you have not already gone down that tunnel and killed them). After the fight you will find Trian with his guards. Depending on how you reacted to Bhelen's accusations after the feast, he and his group are either all slain or wait for you there. In the latter case, Trian will engage you in a dialogue where all options lead to combat. You can try to surrender, but then the treacherous scout will initiate the fighting. Once it is over King Endrin Aeducan will approach followed by his guards and Prince Bhelen, Lord Pyral Harrowmont, Lord Meino and Lord Bemot asking what you've done. If you didn't kill Trian or you lie that you didn't, the Scout will say that you ordered them to slaughter Trian's party. In that case you may kill the scout for his treacherous words which will force the guards to seize all your weapons. In any case, as they don't trust the low ranked scout, King Endrin will also ask Frandlin Ivo whose words is valued as he is a respected nobleborn, who will also repeat what the scout says. Eventually, in any scenario, Harrowmont will have the Dwarf Noble arrested, while the Assembly will decide the fate of King Endrin's middle son/daughter. Result You are imprisoned and The Exile starts. Furthermore, all items from your inventory are taken away with the exception of DLC items. Enemies * Giant spider * Genlocks * Genlock alpha * Mercenaries - can use Pinning Shot, Shattering Shot, Dirty Fighting and Pommel Strike. * Trian Aeducan - heavy armour, two-handed warrior. No abilities but he does +-20 damage with each hit. * Trian's Royal Guards - melee guards will use Shield Defense, Shield Bash and Shield Pummel, while archers can use Pinning Shot. }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests